


The Other Side

by Valorous123



Category: Vainglory (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valorous123/pseuds/Valorous123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adagio is the biggest jerk at school, but when Celeste and her friends find that he's not as bad as he lets on will love be conceived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adagio

**Author's Note:**

> :-)

It was lunch time at Halcyon High, and Celeste was looking for her friends so she could rant about her day to them. When she found the table, she hurried over to find her brother, Vox, making out with her best friend Catherine. 

"You guys are gross. We're at lunch you know," she said while sitting down.

Catherine pulled away from Vox and casually said "Sorry Cel, I just couldn't resist the temptation." 

Celeste rolled her eyes, which earned a giggle from her friend. She looked at Vox, who immediately got on his phone after his make out session ended.

"Anyway," she said. "Where are Taka and Koshka?"

"Well Taka is right behind you," Taka whispered into Celeste's ear appearing out of nowhere. 

"Ahh!" Celeste screamed, and Taka started laughing so hard the entire Cafeteria stopped to look. Celeste hated it when Taka snuck up behind her using Kaku, and he knew it.

"You jerk," Celeste screamed angrily. She picked up an apple and threw it at him. Taka caught it and continued to laugh. When he finally ceased, he looked at Celeste who was shooting him a dirty look.

He sat down next to her and spoke. "Alright, alright calm down. Anyways, I overheard what you guys were talking about. Last I saw, Koshka was headed here."

Celeste pondered this information for a second. "That doesn't make sense though," she began. She put her hand on her chin and thought of places their friend might be. "She's usually the first one he-."

She was cut off by the very person they were looking for yelling from the hallway "Get away from me!" 

The 4 friends exchanged glances and went to investigate. They found Koshka surrounded by Krul, SAW, and Adagio. Those three were the biggest jerks on Campus, and everyone knew it.

"This should be good," Vox mumbled

Adagio took a step closer to Koshka. 

"Hey don't be like that," he said. "We just want to have a good time is all."

Koshka gathered up the most attitude she could. "Oh? And how many other girls have you and your lackeys showed a good time to this week?" 

Adagio looked at the sky as if counting in his head.

"Just 6, maybe 7." Krul and SAW snickered, followed shortly be Adagio bursting into a huge fit of laughter.

"Eh hem." Catherine audibly cleared her voice. The three guys surrounding Koshka immediately froze in fear.

"If it wouldn't inconvenience you," she said as she cracked her knuckles. "I'd like it if you left my friend here alone."

Without even turning to look, the three of them turned and ran.

"Cowards," Catherine spat.

"Thanks Cath!" Koshka exclaimed as she threw herself at Catherine in a hug. The 5 friends then walked back to the Cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

When school was over the gang always liked to walk home together. Conveniently, Catherine lived 2 houses down from Celeste and Vox, Taka one house down from Catherine, and Koshka across the street from him. Once everyone other than Celeste and Vox got home, the two began to walk home quickly. When they were walking through their front door, Celeste paused. She started feeling her pockets, searching for her missing item.

"Oh crap," she said.

Vox, who was walking in front of her, turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Vox noticed his sister patting herself and understood the problem. He started laughing hysterically, and in between he spoke.

"You left your phone at school?"

"It's not funny," Celeste said to her brother angrily as she chucked a burning star a him.

Vox dodged it almost effortlessly and brung his laughter to a close.

"Calm it down sis. Just go back and get it."

Vox began to walk to his room and was followed by a pleading sister.

"As much as I'd like to do that, I don't have a way to get in."

"Don't pretend you haven't broken into the school before."

"Vox..."

Celeste switched to a more serious tone.

"You know I haven't done anything like that since freshman year."

Vox contemplated for a second.

"Ok, why not try to grab the principal's attention? Ms.Kraken is probably still there and you know she loves you."

"That's a great idea! Thanks Vox!"

Celeste wrapped her arms around her brother in a warm embrace.

"Y-you're welcome."

Celeste then hurried off to the school. The school was a few blocks a way so Celeste was in for a bit of walking. Celeste turned a corner when something on the edge of her field of vision caught her eye. It was a man tending to a seemingly injured kitten. Celeste's natural love for animals drew her to ask what happened to it. Celeste walked up behind the man.

"That's a cute kitten you've got there. Any idea what happened to it?"

The man began to turn around as he spoke.

"Oh the poor thing was-" 

The speaker froze as he realized to whom he was speaking.

"Adagio?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than the others, so bear with me please.  
> :-)

"U-um Celeste! What a pleasant surprise," Adagio said. 

When Celeste discovered him tending to the kitten, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried his best to avoid eye contact.

"What are you doing here?" Celeste asked the question with squinted eyes. She walked closer to Adagio, prompting him to back away.

"O-oh you know just out here," Adagio said.

His eyes darted around nervously for the kitten he was taking care of at the time. When he found the creature, he scooped it up and held it for Celeste to see.

"Looking for some cats to take care of."

Celeste crosses her arms and walked closer still.

"Even if that were the truth, I doubt that would be the kind you mean."

Adagio stood up with the kitten cradled in his arms.

"You know, I think I should leave."

With that, he extended his large blue wings,lifted off into the air and flew off.

"Asshole," Celsete spat.

She had hated Adagio since their Sophomore year of high school, so much to the point that the very sight of him made her burn with anger. Of course she learned to keep herself under control over the 2 years that this hatred manifested, but nevertheless she wasn't a member of the Adagio fan club. It took Celeste a little under an hour to reach the school, not inclusding her run in with her least favorite person. When she at last arrived at her destination, she saw Koshka near the door on her phone. She was leaning agains a wall and tapping her screen vigorously. The not so subtle blush on her face led her to believe she was texting her boyfriend, Taka.

"Hey Koshka," Celeste said as she walked up to her friend.

Koshka kept her attention on her phone as if Celeste wasn't there.

"Uhh Koshka? Koshka!"

"Huh? What?" Koshka looked up from her phone with shock. She saw her friend's face and smiled

"Oh Celeste! When did you get here?"

Celeste sighed.

"That's not important, I need to get my phone from inside. How come you're still here?"

Koshka smiled and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the thing that Celeste was looking for.

"My phone!"

Koshka stood upright and began to walk. Catherine followed beside her as Koshka began to speak again. 

"A little fox gave me an interesting piece of information. We're going on a field trip to the park!"

Koshka smiled as she spoke the latter half of her sentence, as she loved the park. After about 5 minutes of walking, they arrived. They saw Vox and Catherine sitting on a park bench, but there was no sign of Taka. Koshka frowned a little at that realization. Celeste looked around for him, but to no avail.

"That's weird. He's the one who called us here, he should already-"

"Helooooo ladies and gentlemen!" Taka's voice sounded from the top of a tree drawing all attention and cutting off Celeste. He jumped down from the tree and landed face first on the grass.

"Taka!" 

Koshka ran up to her wounded boyfriend. She helped him get up. His nose was bleeding profusely, but other than that he seemed fine.

"I'm good I'm good," he said not paying attention to his injury.

"Anyway, Celeste I must apologize before we go. I saw you leaving the neighborhood and followed you. Buuuuut thanks to that I made an interesting discovery!"

Celeste wasn't super happy she was followed but she knew Taka never had bad intentions, so she was more focused on the other half of what he said.

"Go on," she said.

Taka stood up straight as if he were suddenly called to attention and pointed.

"The animal shelter ma'am! That's our destination ma'am!

Taka then started sprinting in the direction he pointed at full speed. It took a few seconds for everyone else to catch on, but her was soon being followed by Koshka and Cathering who were on his tail, and Vox with his sister who were struggling to keep up. They reached the shelter, all gasping for air except Taka. Taka cleared his throat and walked inside. He looked around for a second until he found who he was looking for. He walked up behind a shelter employee who was feeding a dog. The other four stood near the entrance and observed as he spoke.

"That's a cute dog. What's it's name?"

"Oh his name is-"

The speaker froze as he realized who he was addressing. For the second time that day, Celeste was utterly shocked. She walked up next to Taka and spoke.

"Adagio?"


	4. The Animal Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my nonexistent readers: I'M SORRY. Sorry for disappearing off the face of the planet for about 100 years. I've had major writer's block and I'm also very lazy. But no more I say! I'll be uploading weekly so look forward to that...if you're even reading this.

Adagio wore the least convincing smile of his life and continued his job.

"This dog..," he said motioning towards the dog he was feeding. "..Is named Fortress. Say hi Fortress."

The dog barked in reply to Adagio's command then nudged his hand with his nose, wanting the rest of the treats he was holding. Koshka then walked closer, seeking payback for their earlier interaction in the school hallway.

"You guys have a lot of animals here. Do you have any dogs?" 

Adagio's smile faultered for a second as he resisted the urge to call Koshka an idiot for asking such an obvious question. He kept to his task of feeding fortress treats as he answered.

"Yes, there are lots of them here. If you want to know where they-" he started but was cut off by Koshka who couldn't actually care less about where she could find herself a pet.

"What about cats?"

"Yes, we have those too."

"Birds?"

"Those too."

Koshka put her hand on her chin in a feigned state of thought.

"Oh I know. What about pigs?"

Celeste pondered why Koshka would ever ask for a pig. Aside from the way they tasted, Koshka hated everything about pigs. The way they looked, the way they smelled, she hated old of it. Adagio also found something weird as he stopped tending to Fortress and turned around to answer.

"Why on Earth would we have pigs here?"

Koshka stood up, prompting Adagio to do the same.

"Oh but you do have one here," Koshka said with a smile. That smile then died as quick as it had appeared as she spoke again. "I'm looking at him right now in fact." Koshka began walking towards Adagio with a threatening glare. He walked backwards, attempting to avoid her now evident anger, but that helped none. "All I see in front of me is a big fat perverted pig!" She pushed Adagio against a wall, displaying quite a bit of strength. She walked closer to him. "You and your asshole friends had better stay the hell away from me." With that, she walked out of the door.

"Hey Koshka wait up," Taka exclaimed as he followed her out of the door.

Vox and Catherine soon followed, giving only a "See you later Cel." before heading out. Now Celeste was left alone with Adagio, who sat against the wall looking pitifully down at the ground. Celeste walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey Adagio. I'm sorry about her, I think she overreacted a bit." 

Adagio let out a little chuckle before replying.

"You apologizing to me huh? Never thought I'd see the day." He stood up and extended his hand to Celete, who reluctantly took it before being helped up. "Well you should catch up wi them, I don't imagine you want to walk home alone?"

Celeste studied his face before nodding and leaving. As she ran to catch up with her friends, she felt something she hadn't in a while. For the first time in years, she felt bad for Adagio.


	5. Seating arrangements

The next day at lunch, Celeste was on her way to sit with her friends as usual when she noticed a familiar looking student sitting alone at a table in the corner. It was Adagio she saw, and he wasn't doing what he usually does at lunch, that being harassing pretty girls in the hallways or sitting with his rather large friend pool in the center of the room. So when Celeste saw him, hunched over his table and face looking grave, she couldn't just leave him like that. She began the journey across the lunchroom when she looked over her shoulder. 

"Celeste," Cathrine was calling and waving from their table. Koshka, Taka, and Vox were also there looking at Celeste and wondering where she was headed. As Catherine continued to flail her arms in the air, Celeste hurriedly walked over.

"H-hey guys," Celeste said, looking at her tray nervously. She knew they wouldn't be happy in about a minute, but she couldn't not tell them she was ditching them for the day.

"And just where are you headed young lady," Vox asked, pretending to be some sort of parental figure.

"Well you see I..well the thing is," Celeste began to say. She didn't want to say it, but she couldn't stand there and waste time she could be fixing a seemingly broken spirit. Then, a plan popped into her head. "There's a student! A new one. And he's sitting alone. Right now, and I wanted to sit with him to make him feel welcome."

Taka perked up as those words escaped from her mouth. "Oh cool. Who is it? We can all go sit with him." 

Celeste realized the failure of her lie as the rest of the group chimed in with agreement. She closed her eyes for a moment, and reopened them after she braced herself for the disapproval she was about to receive. "Ok. I give up. It's not a new student. I'm going to sit with Adagio." She winced and after a second of silence she looked up at her friends.

"That's cool I guess."

The first response came form Taka. She looked at him for a second, a little confused he wasn't upset with her. Then the voices of her friends followed.

"I don't mind that."

"Whatever floats your boat sis."

She smiled, until several moments passed and Koshka still hadn't spoken. She thought she had t heard and tried to get her attention. "Koshka?"

She looked up. "You know what Celeste? Fine. You can go sit with him, but don't expect any sympathy from me when you get hurt."

Taka looked at her. "Koshka..I think you should-" 

"No!" Taka was cut off by Koshka. "I'm not apologizing."

This made Celeste tear up. Koshka hadn't yelled at her specifically, but her words were cold nonetheless. Silently, she picked up her tray and walked over to her table for the day.


	6. The Nice Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adagio seemed weirdly down in the dumps about Koshka yelling at him, and now Celeste feels the need to sit with him.

Still a bit teary eyed, Celeste walked to Adagio's table. She reached it after a short walk and sat down uninvited.

"Hey Adagio."

Adagio stopped eating and looked up at her, just noticing the fact that she sat down there. After a moment, his face takes on a bit of a hurt look. 

"Oh Celeste. Here to capitalize on Koshka's little outburst yesterday?"

Celeste studies his face for a moment then stands up.

"Well no, I came here because you seemed lonely, but if you're going to be rude-"

"Wait!"

Adagio looks up with Celeste with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry. Please stay."

With a smile, Celeste sits back down. For a few seconds, the silence that came over them was bearable. Then as the seconds grew, Celeste yearned for some thing to talk about. She looked to the left; nothing to spark conversation in sight. To the right; not a interesting item in sight. Desperately, she looked for something to help kill the silence. Until her eyes fell to Adagio's meal, that is. 

"Whoa, where'd you get that?"

The school was serving what could pass as spaghetti, but tasted more like strings of cardboard with expired tomato sauce on top. Adagio, however, was eating a veggie wrap that looked kinda like it belonged in a magazine rather than Adagio's hands. Adagio blushed and hesitated before answering.

"I...I made it."

"Wow. I did know you could cook," Celeste said with a smile. That smile quickly died as she realized that it was completely obvious she didn't know. She hadn't spoken to the guy in years with the exception of the night prior.

"Yeah, I usually make lunches for SAW and Krul, but...," Adagio trailed off.

Celeste looked around.

"Speaking of those two, what happened to them?"

"We don't usually eat lunch in here. They're probably out somewhere getting into trouble."

Celeste took on a look of curiosity at that statement.

"And why aren't you out getting into trouble with them?"

Adagio looked down for a second, as if in deep thought about her question.

"I dunno. Maybe what Koshka said stuck. Maybe...I don't want to be an asshole anymore."

After a few moments, Adagio blushed.

"Uhh I mean..well I just-"

Adagio's stuttering was cut short by Celeste's laughter.

"H-hey!"

Adagio pretended to be upset, but his blush was a dead giveaway to the fact that he wasn't. Through her laughter, Adagio spoke again.

"Hey Celeste...do you want to come to the shelter with me? After school?"

At Adagio's sudden request, Celeste's laughter ceased.

"Well that was random. What for?"

"I just wanted to talk. For old times sake.

Celetste looked him over, hesitant. Sure, he was being nice at the moment but she couldn't say he was completely to be trusted after one lunch period with him. His past reputation at the school made it quite clear to her that she probably shouldn't accept his offer, but she still didn't want to just flat out reject him. At seeing Celeste's hesitation, Adagio reassured her.

"I don't want you to think I'm trying to hit on you. I just want to talk. Honest."

Celeste looked at him for a few moments longer, then nodded. Adagio smiled.

"Alright. Just drop buy anytime."

Then, a loud noise sounded through the cafeteria. It was the bell. Lunch was over, and both Celeste and Adagio stood up to leave. Once the cafeteria was empty, a previously invisible Taka revealed himself, leaning against a wall.

"Oh Cel. Why'd you have to go and do that?"


	7. Totally not a date pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's totally not a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't upload for 3 weeks. Now I'm posting 4 chapters. 3 on this one, 1 on one of my other fanfics.

After the last bell rang, Celeste darted out of her classroom. Already she was regretting accepting Adagio's offer, not because it was reminiscent of what she figured a date was like, but because she was worried what her friends would think. Half of her thought 'they already said you could sit with the guy, what could one day without you walking home with the, do?'. The other half thought 'but what about Koshka? She wasn't happy about it and sitting with someone isn't the same as going to hang out with them!'. Celeste paced back and forth, the voices in her head bickering until there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked to her left to see her group of friends. Vox was on his phone with Celese right next to him and Koshka was happily holding hands with Taka. When she saw Celeste, her expression changed and she let go of Taka's hand to walk up to her.

"Celeste..I.."

She looked down at the ground, ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I overreacted a bit."

She held her hands behind her back and avoided eye contact. Celeste was caught off guard, but smiled anyway.

"Oh Koshka..it's alright...but"

Sure, Celeste appreciated the apology. However, that only made what came next more difficult. She opened her mouth to tell them that she wouldn't be walking home with them when Taka stopped her.

"Celeste! I..uh..come with me!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the group. Koshka looked at them with confusion, while Vox and Catgerine kinda just shrugged it off. Taka gave his girlfriend a look of reassurance before looking at Celeste.

"Look, I know what you're doing tonight. You're going on a date with Adagio right?"

Celeste turned her head a little to avoid Taka's glare. 

"Well I wouldn't really call it a- wait! How do you know?"

Her head jolted back to look at Taka and her eyes formed daggers more dangerous than his own. He backed up a step and lifted his arms out. Once he was sure Celeste wasn't going to do anything hostile, he put them down and chuckled.

"Sorry haha... I did a bit of...eavesdropping."

Celeste sighed and put her hand to her forehead. She looked back up with an expression of annoyance more than anger. 

"So what? You gonna bust me in front of all our friends now?"

"No."

"Then what? Blackmail?"

"Nada."

"Well what is it then?"

Taka put his hands on his head and ruffled his hair.

"Like I said, I know what you're doing. You want Adagio to be one of us again."

Celeste stared in wonder. 

"How did you..."

"That's not important. What is important is that you don't tell the others."

Celeste took a seat. All that pacing she was doing earlier took up quite a bit of energy.

"Why not?"

Taka, seeing that Celese had sat down, did the same.

"Because some of us, like Koshka, may not be so welcoming. You saw how she reacted at lunch. If you told her you wanted to start hanging out with Adagio again, she may quit talking to you entirely."

"But what about Vox and Catherine? They were ok with it weren't they?"

"They said they were, but after you left Catherine exolained in not so nice terms what she'd do if he did anything to you. Vox sorta just nodded in agreement but I could tell he wasn't pleased either."

"Then..how do I know you're ok with it?"

Taka retrieved a box out of nowhere and began leaning back on it. 

"Same reason this conversation is happening. Adagio was one of my best friends. It would really be great to have him back."

He stood up and offered Celeste his hand. She took it and they looked over at their friends. Catherine and Vox were making out, and Koshka was watching with a not very amused look on her face. Celese and Taka laughed for a moment before Taka turned to look at Celeste again. 

"Alright I should go back now."

"What about me?"

"You go ahead on your date. I'll cover for you.

Celese smacked Taka without holding back.

"It is not. A date." 

She walked off to meet Adagio at the animal shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused on how Taka pulled a box out of nowhere, play a match as him in Vainglory. You'll understand.


	8. Totally not a date pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not.

"Where did Celeste go?"

Taka, Vox, Catherine, and Koshka walked home without Celeste. At first, Taka hadn't had the need to think up an excuse because no one bothered asking where Celste had gone. They didn't want to get into her business, and they fingered she could handle herself, so why ask? But now, Koshka looked around as if the answer to her question would present itself. 

"She usually walks home with us. Well, except when she has those stupid club meetings. I mean, what kind of club only meets twice a month?"

Vox rolls his eyes at the mention of Celeste's club meetings. 

"I've been trying to get her to quit that book club for years now. She'll never do it. She lives reading too much."

Catherine, now interested in the conversation decided to chime in.

"But on those days she doesn't bother coming outside, and she tells us she'll be staying that day."

The three continued walking, however as they did they thought of all the reasons she could be missing. After a few moments of head scratching and hands being rested on chins, the three of them stopped all at the same time. This caught Taka off guard, but he stopped as well. He pulled up his mask to cover his face a bit more. Koshka, Catherine, and Vox all turned to look at him.

"W-what," Taka said with a slight blush.

"You were talking to my sister before we left the school. You have to know something about where she went," Vox said while inching closer to Taka.

The other two followed suit and crept in closer, almost entrapping him in a circle. Catherine was the next to speak.

"You two have been awfully secretive lately. First you sneak off to follow Celeste when she goes to get her phone from the school, then you eavesdrop on her conversation with another guy. And THEN, you even pull her off to have a private talk in front of all of us."

The circle around him drew in tighter. Koshka discretely flashed a look at Vox and Catherine. She had a plan. She put on a sad face and pretended to be hurt, even backing away from Taka some.

"Taka..are you...cheating on me? With my best friend?"

Taka quickly turned to look at her after hearing this. He put his mask back down to its previous position and lost all defensiveness that was inside him. He walked over to Koshka and hugged her around the waist.

"Koshka of course not. I would never-" 

He was cut off by Koshka yelling to Vox and Catherine.

"GRAB HIM!"

All according to plan. Vox and Catherine held Taka in their arms and resisted his struggling with their combined strength. Despite this, Taka still attempted to squirm out of their grasp. As he moved, he spoke to them.

"Guys what are you doing! Let go!"

Koshka walked up to Taka. Still believing that she thought he was cheating on her, he stopped. He closed his eyes and turned his head, bracing himself for a slap to the face.

"Look Koshka, I no it seems bad but I-"

Taka was cut off (again) by something quite unexpected. A kiss to the cheek.

"I know you wouldn't cheat on me. It was part of my plan to trap you silly! Now let's go to my place. You still have some explaining to do."

Koshka then led the 3 back to her place. Vox and Catherine considered dropping Taka, but after that little showing of Koshka's they decided not to.

 

..............  
..............  
..............

 

Celeste arrived at the animal shelter in less time than anticipated. She had to take a shortcut through the woods and as a result had a few leaves in her hair, but aside from that she was ready to go. She was about so step inside when she noticed an interesting customer holding an injured bird in his hands. Driven by curiosity, she drew closer. The man was a large reptile with lots of scales where Celeste was looking, that being his back. As he asked for help, he had a bit of an accent.

"Would you help my bird? I accidentally hurt his little wing."

A voice coming from the other side of the large man spoke cheerfully. 

"Of course! What happened to him?"

Celeste recognized that voice. She stepped to her right to see around the reptile blocking her way.

"Adagio?"

Adagio looked up at Celeste and gave a little wave before turning back to face his customer. She was a little underwhelmed by that greeting, but she couldn't exactly expect him to blow off a customer for her so she shrugged it off. The large reptile then spoke again.

"Well I have an anchor I like to carry around. Sometimes I throw it. This little guy likes to follow it around when I do, but last time I did, his wing got caught underneath."

Adagio was a bit surprised that there was anyone could just throw around an anchor like it was no big deal, but he just ignored it and stood up. He cracked his nuckles and lifted his hands.

"Alright then, I'll have in fixed up in no time."

He looked over at Celeste an the reptile, who were staring very closely and with much internet at what was going on.

"You may want to stand back."

The two did what they were told, and Adagio began to do his thing. His hands both started glowing green, along tattoos Celeste never realized he had. His hands briefly glowed before a green fire was emitted from his hands, striking the injured bird. Celeste and the reptile both gasped, believing that Adagio had hurt the bird further, until it stood and chirped happily. It flew up and Around Adagio before going over to land on the reptile's shoulder. Adagio laughed and stood as he received applause from his two person audience.

"That was amazing," Celeste exclaimed.

The large reptile laughed as he thanked Adagio. He went and grasped one of his hands in both of his and began shaking it.

"Thank you very much! I'm Phinn by the way. What's your name? I'd love to see that fiery trick again."

Adagio blushed as he introduced himself, even taking the time to run inside and grab a business card for the man. Phinn and his now healthy companion then left the shelter as Celeste approached Adagio.

"That was pretty impressive."

"Eh. I've done better. Shall we head inside?"

Adagio started to walk inside, and was followed by an eager Celeste.


End file.
